Does and Werewolves
by FloatingCloudBadger
Summary: One shots about Snape and Tonks throughout the years - all the awkwardness and randomness. No romance between Tonks and Snape, because, let's face it, that would be weird, but there is some Charlie/Tonks in here...
1. First Year

**First Year**

I was determined that I wasn't going to speak until Snape did. He had brought me in here for whatever the hell he wanted, he could be the one to break the awkward silence.

Sadly, though, he was doing that annoying teacher thing that my dad did all the time, where he waited for you to explain yourself before he started having a go at you – and I could tell he was going to have a go at me. Why else would I be in here?

Snape continued to stare at the top of my currently tomato-coloured head for a second, but then he started to speak. "Come, come, Miss Tonks," he said, heavily sarcastic. "Or am I going to have to coax it out of you?"

Resisting the temptation to ask if he had ever coaxed anything out of a girl, I looked up at him, scowling heavily. "I don't know what I've done," I said sulkily.

"You will address me as 'sir'," he snapped back immediately. "And I'm sure you remember this." As he spoke that final word, he slammed down my exercise book for Potions, his eyebrows raised in what looked like triumph.

Sighing, I looked down at the exercise book to see what some idiot had done to it, and when I saw what was written all over it, I couldn't help but let my face turn the same shade of red as my hair.

_Professor Snape is sexy._

Obviously, it hadn't been me that had written that, because I really couldn't count myself among any of the million Snape-lovers in the school, and, to be honest, I didn't even have a clue where they were coming from. Yes, he was young and a new teacher, and had a slightly dashing voice, but, even though I had only known him a month, I could tell that he was a complete bastard, and as far as I was concerned, nowhere near sexy.

I sighed again. "I didn't write that, Professor."

Snape smirked. "And why should I believe you?" It was obvious from his tone that he was going to punish me for it, no matter what I said – but still, I felt that I could get my own back in the process.

"Because," I said, as if it were obvious, "no offence Professor, but you're not really that sexy."

**A/N – Tonks and Snape are two of my favourite characters. I just thought that they must have had some interaction over the years that Tonks was at Hogwarts, so… this was born. Enjoy? Review? Please?  
><strong>


	2. Second Year

**Second Year**

The thing I hated most about Potions was never Snape, which was odd really, because I really did hate Snape. But there was something worse about second year Potions in any case – that we had to share with the Slytherins. Slytherins who seemed to enjoy laughing at me and making snide comments.

Obviously Snape couldn't be relied upon to do anything, though, and that didn't help much. I couldn't help but throw him glares every so often, just for being so useful – something that he didn't seem to much appreciate, but for the most part, left alone. I think he knew that there wasn't a lot of point trying to be sarcastic with me.

I was standing, feeling relatively confident in the boils potion I had nearly finished as I felt someone brush past my arm. Turning around to stare at them in annoyance, I wasn't too surprised to see that it was Teagan Zabini.

Teagan was one the biggest idiots in Slytherin, who seemed to think that she was better than the rest of us because she was a _pure-blood._ We never would have gotten on in the first place, mainly because of her being such an idiot and me being a non-idiotic Hufflepuff – but the fact that she considered my mother a _blood traitor _didn't exactly help.

As I turned to stare at Teagan, I saw that she was looking straight at me, sitting at the table behind mine, obviously having done that on purpose. Before I could calm myself enough to ignore her, I saw her lips move slightly and a murmur of "blood traitor," came my way.

Of course, that wasn't something that I could ignore, and though she had said it a million times before, I had no intention of even trying to do so. I reached for my wand, barely noticing as my clumsiness struck again and I nudged my cauldron, until –

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh.

It took a second for me to fully realise that the reason Snape was now stumbling around, crying out in pain was because as I had nudged my cauldron, it had flung itself across the room to land directly onto Snape's feet, which were now covered in painful-looking boils.

**A/N – Blaise has a sister now. Deal with it. Also I know someone called Tegan which is pronounced Tay-gan so it's weird to say Tee-gan in my head instead of Tay-gan like I'm used to. But luckily for me Tay-gan and Tee-gan are nothing alike. So, review? =]**


	3. Third Year

**Third Year**

My heart was heavier than most days one Thursday in my Third Year. I had felt a little worried in the lesson when I had had literally no idea what Snape was on about, but I had thought that I would be able to work it out on my own while I was doing the homework for him – but after having spent two hours on it, even I had to admit defeat and go to Snape's office to ask for help.

Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do. Snape got annoyed enough when anyone came to find him, but a female Hufflepuff who he had a personal disliking for was going to be a real problem, I knew. He was going to be more than unpleasant.

Trying to not scowl and look like a helpable person, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

After a few seconds, though, there had been no answer – and yet I was sure that I could hear something inside. I wasn't entirely sure what, as there seemed to be a faint buzzing sound in my ears, but I could definitely hear _something_.

The only thing I could do was press my ear to the door, because, much as I wanted to leave, I really needed to ask him about the work. It took me a few seconds to work out what the noise was – but when I thought I had done, my conclusion was so unbelievable that I was sure it wasn't true.

It sounded very much like Snape was crying inside and mumbling to himself, but he couldn't be. Surely _Snape_ wasn't sitting in his office crying. He was the last person who would ever do that.

Still, it was worrying, for as I was thinking that, it occurred to me that he could be in danger. Maybe someone was holding him hostage – or hurting him – or cursing him. Anything could be happening.

Panicking slightly, I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do – so, taking another steadying breath, I got my wand out of my pocket and quickly pushed the door open.

For the brief second that I stood there, I could see that Snape wasn't in danger at all – but he really was crying. From what I could make out, he was holding some paper, maybe a photo, but he certainly wasn't being threatened.

Before I could really work out what was happening, however, Snape looked up at me, hearing the sound of the door, and his face immediately turned to anger, and before I could say anything at all, I had been flung back into the corridor, and the door was slammed shut in my face.

"Nymphadora?"

Rubbing my now sore back, I looked up at the two people who had just come round the corner, and saw that it was Dumbledore, looking concernedly down at me, and McGonagall, looking slightly annoyed.

"Have you tripped over again, Miss Tonks?" she asked tiredly, reaching a hand down to help me up all the same. "You really _must_ be more careful, girl."

I took the hand and let her help me up, but I couldn't help but feel affronted. I actually hadn't been to blame for once by being clumsy – and yet I was still being blamed. Though I tried to cover this, I think it showed on my face, for the next thing I knew, McGonagall was giving me one of her looks, telling me to tell her what had really happened.

Unsure entirely how to put the whole issue, I panicked slightly and looking her in the eye, I blurted out, "Snape's crying, Professor."

"_Professor_ Snape, Miss Tonks," she corrected automatically, but then she seemed to realise what I had said and her look turned to worry, as she shared a glance with Dumbledore beside her.

"Go and talk to him, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly, after a second. "I'll look after Nymphadora."

* * *

><p>It was two hours later when I finally left Dumbledore's office. He had been very nice to me, giving me a sherbet lemon and helping me with the Potions that I had gone to see Snape about in the first place, but still my mind was on that crying git.<p>

And even though he was a git, and had chucked me down half the length of the corridor, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He had looked really upset – and for such a man, it obviously wasn't often that he was like that. I felt a bit bad for him.

So, as I had a note from Dumbledore that would get me out of trouble if Filch caught me out of bed after hours, I headed not for my dorm but for the kitchens. It didn't take me long once I had reached the kitchens to find Malcolm, the nicest house-elf, and, unsurprisingly, he had been more than happy to grant my request.

I had been thinking about it throughout my time in Dumbledore's office, and the only thing that ever made me feel better when I was upset was fish-finger sandwiches. Since I couldn't think of anything else to do for Snape to make him feel better, I had asked Malcolm to send one up to his office in the hope that it would cheer him up.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was a little worried about how Snape was going to react to me in Potions. Firstly, I had barged into his office. Secondly, I had seen him crying. Thirdly, I had sent him a fish-finger sandwich (though presumably he wouldn't know that was me).<p>

But as he swept towards my desk to inspect my potion, he didn't seem any different, and made the exact same kind of cutting comment that he normally did about my hair. It was only as he was finishing his inspection that he seemed to have changed his attitude towards me at all.

"Good potion, Miss Tonks," he said, not too sarcastically. "Five points to Hufflepuff."

**A/N – I sort of think that Snape maybe can't perform magic as accurately when he's upset and that's why Muffliato didn't work properly. Also, Dumbledore's a babe, and fish-finger sandwiches are the best.**


	4. Fourth Year

**Fourth Year**

The Yule Ball was a well-known part of the school year, to both teachers and students. To students, it meant dressing up and dancing as long as you were old enough. To teachers, it meant a night of seeing the students happy after a lot of studying – and, of course, seeing them all blind drunk.

The morning after the Yule Ball, though, when I woke up, I couldn't remember any of what had happened the night before. I could remember getting dressed and ready with my dorm-mates, and then being picked up from the Hufflepuff common room by Charlie… but what had happened then, and more importantly, where in the name of Merlin's pants was I now?

Getting up from the cold grey couch I had woken up on, I tried to investigate. I was still wearing my Yule Ball dress and my shoes were lying on the floor nearby, but that was about all I recognised. This definitely wasn't Hufflepuff.

"Are you awake, Miss Tonks?"

Quickly snapping my head up to the door and trying to tidy myself, I looked up to the door where the voice was coming from. It suddenly dawned on me where I was – because that was Snape's voice, and these were Snape's rooms.

What the bloody hell was I doing in Snape's private rooms?

I swallowed, trying to hide the blind panic I was feeling. "Er, yeah," I called out and waited with trepidation as the door opened and Snape entered, an evil-looking smirk on his face.

He continued to smirk triumphantly as we both stood there, him looking at me as I shifted around awkwardly, wondering what on earth had happened last night for me to end up here.

Much to my relief, however, Snape began to explain. "You had a tad too much to drink last night, Miss Tonks," he said, seeming inappropriately irritated by the whole thing. "Professor Dumbledore instructed me to keep you down here. He was worried that you might become ill if left in your dormitory."

"Oh," I said weakly, feeling my face turn red. "How… er, how did he know I was drunk?"

Snape looked slightly more cheerful as he got to be condescending and snide. "It was more than obvious, Miss Tonks," he said unpleasantly, but didn't elaborate.

"Oh," I said again, as my head throbbed particularly painfully.

I slowly sat down on the couch, trying my hardest not to puke all over Snape. It _was_ pretty obvious that I had drunk too much last night – this had to be what a hangover felt like.

"Are you feeling unwell?" said Snape sharply, looking at me. He seemed to have the same negative feelings about me throwing up in his office.

I nodded reluctantly, and Snape grimaced, turning to reach into the Potions cupboard in the corner. He took out a bottle, poured it carefully into a glass, and handed it to me.

"Drink that," he said shortly. "You'll feel better."

Much as I disliked Snape, I did trust him when it came to Potions, and so, trying not to wonder where the glass had been, I brought it up to my lips and downed it. Snape was right – I did immediately feel better.

I was just opening my mouth to say thank you to him when I suddenly started to have memories of last night. I could remember walking down with Charlie, and then drinking some butterbeer… and then drinking some Firewhisky that some Gryffindor had smuggled in... and then drinking some butterbeer… and then dancing with Charlie… and then drinking some butterbeer…

It was all coming back now, and it was clear that I had been completely hammered. Suddenly I was remembering all the embarrassing things I had done the previous night – like trying to go and chat to Professor McGonagall about her love life and instead puking into the nearest jug of pumpkin juice.

It was a second, however, before the worst bit came flooding back, and I couldn't help but turn bright red.

I suddenly had a very vivid memory of approaching Snape last night. I could see his look of annoyance even before I had reached him and then hear him telling me to go to bed, Miss Tonks. I could see myself ignoring him and continuing to approach him – and then throwing my arms around his neck and trying to slow dance with him.

Still, it seemed to be just as embarrassing for him, because I could remember how bright red his face had been as I stumbled around and he stood completely still. Dumbledore had looked rather amused in the background, and McGonagall was showing one of her rare smiles, and even Charlie was giggling drunkenly somewhere in the background.

It had been then when I had started to feel really, really tired, and I had a vague memory of passing out – awkwardly enough, still in Snape's arms.

So, instead of saying thank you as I had planned, I opened my mouth and mumbled – "Sorry about last night, Professor."

**A/N - The image of someone trying to slow dance with Snape amuses me terribly. But on a serious note, could I have more reviews for this chapter? (I'm very grateful to the current reviewers by the way!) It's just that I know people are reading this and not reviewing. The button's just down there...**


	5. Fifth Year

**Fifth Year**

When I had had my careers interview with Professor McGonagall, it had all seemed to go well. She had been quite positive about me being an Auror – and even when she suggested that I could have private tuition with one of the teachers, just to get my grades up that tiny bit more, I had thought that was a pretty good idea.

That is, until she approached me one day in the corridor and coolly told me I was expected in the Potions classroom in ten minutes.

I stared at her. "Professor," I said weakly. "Is there no other teacher I can go and see?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, about to speak, but I forestalled her. "Not because I don't like him," I said hurriedly. "Just because I think I'd feel more comfortable with a female teacher…"

Professor McGonagall snorted. "Don't be silly, Miss Tonks. Professor Snape isn't going to rape you."

And with that, she gave me one last stern look and marched off, leaving me standing, panicked, with Charlie beside me, wetting himself with laughter.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled, hitting him on the arm as I started to make my way down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was actually feeling more confident on Potions, to my great surprise, and slightly less terrified of Snape. He had been relatively civil to me during the whole thing.<p>

Certainly, he had looked just as irritated as me by the whole thing when I'd entered the room. I had attempted brightness, to try and cheer him up, but that had only seemed to make it worse, so I had been as serious as I could – and, frankly, Professor Snape had seemed to welcome the change.

I stood up, chucking my Potions book and quill into my bag, feeling much more cheerful than I had expected to. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and saying goodbye to Snape, I prepared to leave.

Just as I was about to, however, Snape speak. "Erm, Miss Tonks," he said, sounding slightly uncomfortable, and staring at my face in a slightly weird way. "You've, ahem, lost a button."

I looked at him, surprised that he would be bothered to tell me. I lost buttons all the time. Glancing at him in surprise, I looked down at my stomach to try and find where it was.

It was only when I moved my glance up from my stomach to my chest that I realised that the button I had lost as I stood up had been lost from a rather inappropriate place, and that I was now giving Snape a graphic view of my bright blue bra.

**A/N – I lost a button in the same awkward place, and now I can't find the button, so I'll just have to wear that shirt with a jumper from now on… also, on a side note, Tonks had her careers interview with Professor McGonagall because Professor Sprout had the flu. Anyway, review? =D**


	6. Sixth Year

**Sixth Year**

By the time I finished lessons that day, my head was pounding. I couldn't quite tell if it was just from illness or if it was because I had stayed up too late and because of how stressed I was – but whatever it was, it was hurting, and it was for that reason that I was up at 3am, nearly in tears, knocking on Professor Sprout's door.

Little as I wanted to disturb Professor Sprout, I knew that she would be nice about it and take me up to the Hospital Wing. When the door opened, however, I immediately wondered if my temperature had gotten so high that I was having hallucinations.

"You're not Professor Sprout," I mumbled hazily.

Snape's lip curled. "Well noticed," he said snidely. "Was there anything in particular you wanted, Miss Tonks?"

"I've got a headache, Professor," I told him quietly, slightly embarrassed about the whole thing now, and starting to wish that I could just walk up to the Hospital Wing alone without getting detention from Filch.

Snape sighed. "Fine," he said, irritated. "I suppose I'll have to take you to Madam Pomfrey, then."

Trying not to punch him in the face, I nodded, and, trying not to be irritated myself at how unpleasant he was being, I started to follow him out of the Common Room and up the stairs.

We had walked for about a minute in silence when something popped into my head. "Professor," I said, slightly worried. "What were you doing in Professor Sprout's office?"

Snape looked at me, as if deciding whether or not to answer what he seemed to consider a stupid question. "She's looking after the Slytherins tonight," he said shortly, after a second. "I'm looking after the Hufflepuffs."

"Right," I said patiently. "But why?"

He sighed again. "Miss Tonks, I suggest you be quiet unless you want me to tell Madam Pomfrey exactly_ why_ you have a headache. Are we clear?"

But, unfortunately, we were nowhere near clear, and I blinked at Snape in complete bewilderment. "Why do I have a headache?" I asked, confused, and tried not to be worried when Snape smiled slightly.

"Well," he said slowly, as if I were stupid. "I'm sure you and Charlie Weasley have been keeping each other up until all hours recently, haven't you, Miss Tonks?"

Slightly inclined to vomit, I stared at Snape in horror. How on earth did had he known that?

"That's not why I have a headache," I said meekly, after a second. "I didn't see Charlie last night."

Snape smirked. "Alright, Miss Tonks," he said, making it clear that the conversation was over, to my very great relief. It had been a disturbing few sentences, and I wanted to get it out of my pounding head, and so I quickly searched around for another topic of conversation.

"Professor," I said, as soon as I thought of something. "Why _did_ you swap with Professor Sprout?"

Looking as if he wanted to repeatedly bang his head against the wall, Snape sighed once again. "If you must know, Miss Tonks," he said through gritted teeth. "There was a feminine incident last night which I would rather not have had to deal with. Professor Sprout informed me that it was likely to happen again tonight, so she agreed to swap with me. Alright?"

It was my turn to smile. "Yes, Professor," I said, feeling much more cheerful. "Though I really think you should be used to "times of the month," by now…"

**A/N – I think I might actually die if Snape tried to discuss my sex life with me. Yeuch. Also, I keep accidentally putting Potter Puppet Pals references in this story. Sorry (bother, bother, bother…).**


	7. Seventh Year

**Seventh Year**

I couldn't help but feel strange walking around the castle with my friends for the final time. We were never going to be like this again – Charlie, my best friend and now ex-boyfriend was off to Romania, I was off to Auror school, and everyone else was going to countless other places – we were never going to be together again.

And, of course, the teachers had been a big part of Hogwarts for us. I had joined everyone in rugby tackling Professor Sprout and nearly dying by trying to tickle Professor McGonagall, and even in stealing Professor Trelawney's special bottle, but even when we had done all of that, I couldn't help but feel we had missed someone out – but no one else even seemed to be thinking about Snape.

It was an hour into the intense packing session that had decided to follow my instincts and go down to the dungeons.

My spirits did drop slightly when I knocked on his door and the voice telling me to come in sounded rather irritated – but, taking a deep breath, I pushed through it and opened the door to beam at Snape.

He sighed. "What do you want, Miss Tonks?"

I continued to beam determinedly. "I came to say goodbye to you, Professor," I said cheerfully, trying not to be downcast when he glared at me and then back down at his desk.

He didn't say anything as I approached his desk, where he was standing, organising his possessions. Realising that it was my last day, I rashly decided to take a risk – and sneak-hugged Snape from behind.

He spluttered for a second, trying to push me off of him, but as I continued to cling onto him, he sighed and stayed still, awkwardly patting me on the arm. Still, even though he had put up with it, he seemed rather relieved when I let go off him and he could glare at me properly.

"That was inappropriate, Miss Tonks-" he began to say, but I interrupted him, deciding to say what I had always wanted to.

"Oh, shut up," I said plainly. "I'm not trying to have an affair with you, Professor, and I never will. I've hugged pretty much every teacher here today, so deal with it."

He stared at me for a second, stunned. "Fine," he said, much less irritably than before, but then he seemed to think of something. "I have no desire to have an affair with you either, Miss Tonks."

I just about managed to restrain myself from shuddering, and nodded in agreement, holding out my hand to shake his. To my surprise, he took it quite readily and shook it like a man.

"Goodbye, Miss Tonks," he said.

I smiled. "Goodbye, Professor."

**A/N – I genuinely think I have too many feelings. This nearly killed me. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed Does and Werewolves – this is the end! =[**


End file.
